Firearms of Imarel
by T.A. Saunders ©2011 v1.2 Background With the return to prominence of the Kaalian Dwarves and the maturation of Humanity, the design, manufacture and use of black powder weapons has grown significantly. Primarily used by Dwarves and Humans (though any race may wield one), these weapons are largely considered to be the great equalizer against Asyndi and Elvish magic. To further augment their destructive power, they can also be enchanted or rune-forged and given sorcerous ammunition. While there are many customized firearms, this guide covers the most common available firearms. Pistols Blackhawk Arms Lawgiver: This pistol is a single-action, six shot revolver that fires a standard .45 caliber round. Made by legendary weapon and gunsmith, Scrapulous Blackhawk of Sundown, these revolvers are known for their reliability and durability. Generally speaking, these weapons have a forgora wood grip and are fashioned from boromandite, custom orders have included kaalcite and blacksteel. These weapons have a +15% bonus to hit. Cost: 50 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Brookshire Firearms Spitfire: The Spitfire earns its name for its capacity to fire twelve rounds, which is the most of any currently manufactured and mass-produced revolver. Sporting the ability to fire both .357 caliber and .32 caliber rounds, this firearm is wildly popular amongst the royal guard of the Grand Duchy of Brookshire. This is not a gun for the faint of heart, however as it has considerable kick, especially when fired in rapid succession. This pistol has a +20% to range hit. Cost: 90 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Brookshire Firearms Thunderbolt: The Thunderbolt is a pepper-box style, two shot pistol that can be kept in a waistcoat pocket, or a garter. While a very small weapon, it fires a potent .32 caliber round. While not particularly accurate at long range, this weapon is meant as a means to fend off closing in attackers. The weapon earned its name for the substantial noise it exhibits when fired.This pistol has a +12% to hit. Cost: 25 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Hammerspark Kam-Dalar: This revolver only fires five shots, however this is because of the size of the ammunition it takes. Boasting a specialized .445 caliber starmetal round, made specifically for this pistol, this gun has both incredible stopping power and has the capability to punch through nearly any sorcerous defense. While quite powerful, these revolvers are very hard to fire accurately and are not for the feeble or the clumsy. These pistols are a +20% to hit for individuals strong enough to shoot them and are -15% to hit for those that are not. Cost: 130 gold keshra or equivalent currency. MacNamara Arms Aggressor: This .45 caliber handgun is the standard issue pistol given to Blackgate Vanguard soldiers.The gun is matte black with a beefy barrel and a Forgora wood grip, with the swirling symbol of the Vanguard carved into the wood. +10% to range hit when using this weapon. The popularity of this particular firearm comes from its reliability and ability to be modified. Many non-standard modifications include a reinforced butt for pistol-whipping people, double-action, and Starmetal flecked coating on the weapon to prevent it from being tampered with by magi. Cost: 75 gold keshra or equivalent currency. MacNamara Arms One Night Stand: This interesting firearm is a short-range, one shot .22 caliber pistol in the form of a ring. The barrel of the weapon is concealed in the head of the ring. When the safety is released (by turning the head), the ring becomes ‘live’ and can be fired with a tight squeeze of a fist. Meant as a means to conceal a weapon in a situation where firearms might normally be checked for, the “One Night Stand” is popular amongst Nahara, prostitutes and individuals of dubious distinction. These ring-pistols require black powder and small round shot, but have a +15% to hit within short range. This bonus is lost completely at medium and long range. Cost: 50 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Shotguns and Volley Guns Blackhawk Arms Punisher: The Punisher is a six-barrel volley gun that can deliver devastating damage at short and medium ranges. Weighing in at twenty pounds of boromandite, this is an extremely heavy and unwieldy weapon, unless one is firing it from a fixed position or the shooter has considerable strength. Capable of dispensing either one, or all six of its ten gauge rounds at once, the Punisher is no a weapon to be taken lightly as the one firing it and certainly not as the one being fired upon. It is worth noting that firing all six barrels at once has a small (10%) chance of actually causing the weapon to explode, which will likely result in death. +25% to hit. Cost: 170 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Blackhawk Arms Reaper: The Reaper is a single-barrel shotgun that utilizes revolver-like receiver for a means of firing, so it can deliver five shots in relatively rapid succession. A favorite weapon amongst the Shadow Hunters of Sundown (insomuch that Scrapulous named the weapon after the legendary Reaper Company), these light-weight and compact shotguns fire a standard 12 gauge round. +15% to hit. Cost: 65 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Brookshire Firearms Redeemer: This is a coach gun styled shotgun, sporting two-barrels and a break action. Firing a standard twelve gauge round, this weapon is the standard for most game hunting and military outfits preferring to use black powder weapons in favor of the generally more expensive Shar`Vaire Witchfire weapons. They are well-made, reliable and often modified in any number of ways, including shorter barrels and pistol-style grips rather than a standard stock. +12% to hit. Cost: 40 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Hammerspark Dam-Kabum: Like the Blackhawk Arms Punisher, this volley should not be taken lightly for any reason. Sporting an incredible eight barrels, the Dam-Kabum must be fired using a special tripod that helps the shooter absorb some of the recoil, or fired from a laying down position. Anybody short of a Voraath attempting to fire it any other way, will likely dislocate their shoulder. Often made from kaalcite and forgora wood, these monstrous weapons are favored for the defense of Hammerspark Hall and have stopped even plunder-minded Voraath dead in their tracks. Should all eight barrels be fired at once, there is a slight (15%) chance the weapon may actually explode and likely, kill the shooter. +30% to hit. Cost: 230 gold keshra or equivalent currency. MacNamara Arms Judge: This short-barreled gearlock shotgun has twin barrels, holds a large capacity 24 round drum that’s clockwork-driven and is capable of semi/full automatic fire, with a toggle of a switch. Like many weapons of this category, it is meant only for short/medium range attack and will lose its hit bonus entirely for long range shooting. Because of its technical complexity, this weapon also is not cheap nor meant for the faint of heart. Those with ‘frangible’ body types, such as Asyndi and Asyn-Shei will not be able to handle his weapon at full automatic mode without sorcerous strength enhancement. +20% to hit. Cost: 170 gold keshra or equivalent currency. MacNamara Arms Destroyer: This is a pneumatic-driven chaingun, capable of unleashing a barrage of .445 caliber or .505 caliber rounds (Treat as 5’ area of effect, 300’ foot range) with an effective +30% to ranged attack with this weapon. Considered a ‘volley gun’ for all intents and purposes, Scout bonuses cannot apply. However, if trained on a single target, the chaingun receives a 10% chance to cause Catastrophic Damage to a target, meaning the possibility to instantly kill a humanoid caught in its line of fire (check is made once per round). Cost: 560 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Rifles Blackhawk Arms Crow’s Eye: The Crow’s Eye rifle is a seven shot repeating rifle, capable of ranges up to 500 yards and fires a .30-06 caliber round from a rimfire cartridge. Wildly popular across Imarel for their relatively low cost, accuracy and dependability, these rifles make up the majority of the Windsong Republic’s infantry, but are also popular with hunters across Imarel. Infantry rifles often come with a bayonet but not always; the bayonet should it be included is a removable one that can double as a respectable dirk. Cost: 50 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Brookshire Firearms Blade-Rifle: The Blade-Rifle, as the name implies, is a rifle that can double as a single-edged sword. The stock is shaped in such a way, that it can be used as a two-handed sword handle, while drawing back a protective metal sheath over the trigger that also acts as a cross-guard. The length of the barrel is uniformly shaped to meld with the sword blade, which increases the overall strength, but forces down the barrel size, so the rifle can only fire a .44 caliber round. While accuracy is acceptable, range lags behind a bit on this weapon at 375 yards. Like the Crow’s Eye, this is a repeating rifle, though only capable of holding five rounds. +18% to hit. Cost: 77 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Douglas Rifles Reliant: The only firearm manufactured by this maker, the Douglas Rifles Reliant is a low cost rifle of superb quality, meant for basic hunting and farm protection. Usually fashioned with a simple iron barrel and an oak stock, special versions can be found that are fashioned from either kaalcite or boromandite and have bayonets on them. The Reliant is a 5 shot, rimfire, bolt action rifle that uses a .30-06 round. +5% to hit. Cost: 5 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Hammerspark Bal-Lahnar: This rifle is considered to be one of the longest range rifle currently in existence, the Bal-Lahnar can accurately hit a target at 800 yards and stands a good chance at hitting said target at even further. This rifle is bolt action, unlike its contemporaries but does fire a standard .52 caliber round. They are highly sought after by assassins for their incredible accuracy over long distances and it is for this reason they are not widely sold, save to organized military outfits. While they lack the rate of fire the Crow’s Eye and Blade-Rifle possess, the Bal-Lahnar makes up for this for its ability to kill its target with its first shot. This weapon has a five round magazine fed into the left side of the weapon. +30% to hit. Cost: 134 gold keshra or equivalent currency. MacNamara Arms Sparrow Hawk: Modeled after Dean MacNamara’s own personal rifle, “Rhinadain, The Silent Sparrow,” The MacNamara Arms Sparrow Hawk holds the long distance shot record at one mile, beating the previous record-holder, the Hammerspark Bal-Lahnar. These rifles are fashioned from Fire-Blessed Kaalcite, but non-standard modifications include a Starmetal-flecked Blacksteel version, that prevents the weapon from being sorcerously affected and difficult to heat through divine or mystic means. The barrel of the weapon is a whopping two and a half feet long and has a bipod that unfolds from under the barrel. Firing the exclusively manufactured .505 Death-Dealer round or a standard .52 caliber round, with a ten shot magazine-fed bolt action, the Sparrow Hawk is a devastating rifle for the discerning sniper. +35% to hit. Cost: 325 gold keshra or equivalent currency. Ammunition .505 Death-Dealer Round: Made exclusively by MacNamara Arms, the .505 Death-Dealer round is the largest available round in existence at present that can be safely fired from a firearm. As the kick-back produced by this powerful bullet is significant, any firearm utilizing this round must have weight compensation on the barrel or be enchanted to reduce kickback. These rounds come in a variety of forms, the most popular being Starmetal fragmenting and Iradium fragmentation rounds. For the discerning assassin, the Vocorium-tipped armor-piercing variety of this bullet is wildly popular. Cost: 55 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Divine Fire Round: This enchanted bullet only comes in .45, .50 and .55 caliber varieties, out of the aesthetic that if you’re going to shoot something, shoot it with something big. The Divine Fire Round is a testament to that, as the casing is filled with a powdered rock, known as Kjaar; enough that its impact comes with the equivalent force of an iron bomb. This allows the bullet to not only quite possibly kill its target, but cause secondary blast damage to adjacent targets. Cost: 5 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Iradium Round: Coming in a variety of calibers, the Iradium Round is an expensive, but very effective solution to killing will-shapers who are known to use telekinetic shields upon their person. Unless physically deterred by a non-magical means, one of these bullets will unerringly penetrate telekinetic defenses and hit their targets. These rounds can be enchanted, rune-forged, blessed or hexed for a variety of effects. Cost: 20 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Luhn Sur Kaal (Flame of Kaal): The Luhn Sur Kaal is a specialized rifle round developed by the Dwarves of the Hammerspark Clan. Rune-Forged for greater speed and velocity, a round of this type will double the range of any rifle its fired from and increase its penetrating power. Made exclusively of Kaalcite, one of these bullets, even at long range has enough muzzle velocity to penetrate six inch thick boromandite plating. Cost: 8 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Sunflare Round: Developed by Master gunsmith Scrapulous Blackhawk and Lord Kithanis uth Braegon to address the Mithrysian Incursion of 1321 AC in the city of Sundown, these bullets are enchanted to burst into a blinding flash of light that causes extensive sunlight damage to both the Mithrysian hybrid demons and incidently, to vampires as well. While one shot is unlikely to kill either sort of creature, few last more than the six most revolvers carry. Often, these are blessed to further increase their damage output. Cost: 6 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Starmetal Round: Coming in a variety of calibers, the Starmetal Round is an expensive, but very effective solution to killing magi who are known to use sorcerous shields upon their person. Unless physically deterred by a non-magical means, one of these bullets will unerringly penetrate magical defenses and hit their targets. These rounds can never be enchanted, but they can be rune-forged, blessed or hexed for a variety of effects. Cost: 18 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Witchfire Crystal-Tipped Round: The Witchfire Crystal-Tipped round is, as the name implies a round that has unstable Witchfire crystal fragments packed inside the a hollow bullet. On impact, these small fragments explode, causing tremendous internal damage to the target, further augmented by the small kinetic shockwave Witchfire crystals are known for creating. This pushes the spent bullet apart, causing secondary fragmentation injury. A normal person being shot with one of these bullets is almost guaranteed to die, or lose a limb, however due to the special nature of Witchfire, it does catastrophic damage against extraplanar and supernatural creatures, making them a particular favorite among demon and vampire hunters. Cost: 12 silver keshra a round, or equivalent currency. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information